


The Piper Cometh.

by CinntaxError



Series: The Reckoning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bare Bottom, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panties, Spanking, dubcon, over panty spanking, thigh spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Part two of the series I'm writing for ToscaRossetti!Someone was a very naughty girl, and it's time to pay the piper...





	The Piper Cometh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercover With The Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770816) by [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti). 



> This is part of a series. Chapter one and four are coming soon!

You swallow hard as you find yourself the middle of the room, Dean and Sam standing in front of you with their arms crossed. You don't think you’ve seen them like this before. They weren’t angry. Heck, they weren’t really showing any emotion. That’s the truly scary bit. You bite your lip, staring at the floor and dragging your toe on it slowly. Why won't they say something? Anything? 

“Um...Guys?” You glance up at them, only to be met with stony glares. You quickly shut up, looking down at the floor again. You can feel all the eyes in the room on you, transfixing you there. You want to curl up somewhere small and hide, where nobody could ever find you again.

Finally, Dean unfolded his arms. “Right, kitte-”

“Don’t call me that!” you cut in, rudely. You take your own turn to glare up at him but in a flash he has you by the wrist, turning you and bending you slightly at the waist before delivering a nasty trio of slaps to your denim-clad backside. Yelping and squirming, you try to free your wrist but he just clings tighter, delivering another trio.

“Alright, _kitten_ ,” he growls “I was going to be nice and give you a warm-up, but you know what? After that little display, you can take your jeans off right now. Be thankful I’m letting you keep your panties for the meantime.”

Your eyes widen, hearing that demand. You briefly consider arguing before your fingers move to the button of your jeans, fumbling a bit before starting to slide them down your legs. Your eyes are pleading with them, hoping they'll relent. No such luck. You kick off your jeans, picking them up and tossing them into the corner, leaving you in just your black panties, black tanktop and bra.

You look up again as you hear Sam clear his throat. pick them up, fold them up, put them up.” he says, his tone leaving no room for debate. You obediently do as you are told to, folding them neatly and putting them on a chair at the table. Dean takes the chair from the head of the table, placing it in the center of the room and pats his knee

“Alright kitten, over my knee. Let’s get this over with.” Sighing you move over to him, adjusting your bra strap under your black tank top and slowly lying down across his lap. Ugh. He’s so tall that your feet barely touch the ground as you place your hands on the floor, bracing yourself. You can’t help a flinch as you feel him place his hand on your rear, and his other on the small of your back, pinning you. “This isn’t going to be gentle,” Dean warns “Because of you, Darren got a dislocated knee, and Mike has a bad concussion.”

“I’m sorry, Sir…” you mumble, hanging your head. You know you deserve it, and you’re so upset that you let down Dean and Sam. You just wanted to prove you weren’t as helpless as they seem to think you are. Instead, you’re over Dean’s knee like a small child, and really...what you did was pretty childlike, so you know it’s fitting. Stuck in your thoughts you weren’t quite prepared when the first blow landed, making your head jerk up. You squeal loudly in surprise, jerking your foot up. Dean growls and delivers a nasty trio of slaps to each thigh, making you cry out again. 

“You. Do. Not. Kick.” he hisses, each word punctuated with a harsh slap, before delivering the final trio. It wasn’t fair! He moves back to the top of your rump, just above your tailbone and sends blow after loud blow falling on your vulnerable bottom. To your chagrin, you can hear Bobby sniggering, and commenting on how red your thighs were, how Dean was certainly leaving an...impression. You want to reach back and flip him off, but you know better than that and - you let out a squeak as Dean suddenly takes a fistful of your panties, tugging them up between your crack, as good as baring you. That’s when it truly began.

Dean lifted you up with a firm hand under your pelvis, shifting his left leg out from under you and placing his leg behind yours so you were locked firmly in place. You gulp, squirming and trying to wiggle out but it’s no good. He’s well and truly got you locked in place. Dean’s hand became a blur as blow after harsh blow landed, covering both sides of your bottom and spanning from the top of your bottom, down to the curve, then to your sitspots before suddenly back to the middle of your rump and, oh gods. Why won’t he stop?! He’s peppering your bottom now at an alarming rate, with seemingly no pattern. And now they come. You just can’t help it. Tears begin to stream down your face and your breath hitches with your first sob. Dean’ notices this with a smile, giving Sam a nod.

“Alright, Kitten. It’s time for the grand finale.” you look back at him, sobbing

“Wh...what do you mean, Sir?”

“This,” he shifts his leg away for a moment, yanking down your panties and exposing you to the other hunters. Why did your bottom have to be facing them?! They...they can see everything. You bury your head in his leg, making it a bit damp with your tears. And then yes. Here it comes. This must be what he meant as he focused solely on your thighs, layering blistering strikes against them, the spanks sounding much nastier than before. You scream and twist, feeling Dean’s grip around your middle tighten, those blows becoming harder yet. You finally break, bawling like a naughty girl after her first trip to the woodshed. You can’t breathe, gasping and struggling.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity. He stops. Pulling up your tanktop to run circles on your back softly with his hand.

“Alright Kitten, that’s the first bit done. I want you to take your panties right off and then go and stand in the corner, nose right in it. Don’t forget to put your hands behind your head, there’s a girl. Oh, also. No rubbing.” you whimper, standing a little unsteadily Blushing even brighter, you peel them off, trying to ignore the leering hunters. Folding them up, you place them on the table, folded of course, before going stand standing in the corner, hands clasped behind your head. That bastard Bobby whistled.

“Shut up, Bobby, or you can go outside,” Sam growls. At least he was protecting you...


End file.
